Live game (and eSports) streaming platforms, such as Twitch, YouTube Gaming, Ustream, and other platforms (or websites) allow game players to livestream their video game plays. Players in multi-player online have shared their game plays online via the live streaming platforms. Viewers (or spectators) watch the games in real-time as they progress. Some live game streaming platforms support separate live chat features allowing viewers or spectators to comment on games they are watching and share their comments with other viewers.
Due to the technological challenges, the live game feeds have limited functionality diminishing gaming and spectator entertainment. Every month, live game steaming platforms nevertheless attract millions of gamers, including players and spectators. There is need for technological improvement to provide more advanced live gaming.